1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to trapeze hooks for trapeze equipment for sailboats and, more particularly, to such a trapeze hook in which the trapeze line ring may be substantially conventionally attached to and removed from the hook but, additionally, the entire hook assembly may be quickly released from the harness equipment when safety is in question.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, trapeze hooks have simply been hooks attached to frames to which the straps of the harness are attached. While the hook mechanism itself may be designed for relatively easy release of the ring of the trapeze line, these mechanisms are basically constructed to retain the ring in the hook structure when the trapeze line is slack. Thus, there have been occasions when, due to the taught trapeze line, the ring has been difficult or impossible to remove from the hook mechanism, resulting in accidents and injuries to the person attached to the trapeze line. Thus, there has been a need for some means to reliably, quickly and safely detach a person from the trapeze line. The present invention satisfies that need.